Slimy Shoes
by Keep Calm and Be Ninja
Summary: Merry and Pippin are enjoying a beautiful day of mischief when they decide to mess with Yáviën. Will they be successful in their prank? Or will they invoke her wrath too soon? Oneshot based on a prank vaguely mention in Chapter 2 of Morning Star of Rivendell.


**Slimy Shoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. If I did, this would be a real event XD**

A/N: Yes, I am finally doing a oneshot centered around my OC Yáviën and the pranks performed on her by Merry and Pippin. This first one is based on the prank vaguely mentioned in Chapter 2. Not sure how this will play out, but here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>With Merry and Pippin<strong>

It was another beautiful day in the Shire. The birds were warbling their upbeat melodies, the sun graced the land with its brilliant rays of warmth, the slight breeze in the air was only the slightest bit cold, and-

"When I get my hands on the two of you, you'll be shoveling manure for months if my tool here don't stick you first!" An enraged, aged voice cried, a sickle brandished for effect.

That did not seem to bother the two fleeing hobbits in the least, judging by the gleeful, wry smiles on their countenances.

"D'you think Farmer Maggot will be out next week so we can lift those tomatoes I spotted? They looked pretty well-along to be picked." Pippin suggested between breaths to his partners in crime.

"Let's hope so, I'd love to have some tomatoes-especially the way Sam cooks them." Merry answered with a grin.

They once again successfully evaded the robbed farmer, making their way back home to stash their beloved stolen goods. Then, it was off to visit Frodo and Sam.

"I hear that Yávi's visiting today; we can get her back for that time she decided to be a _'responsible person'_ for once and sold us out to the Gaffer and Farmer Maggot. We didn't get any crops for two weeks!" Merry said while gallivanting to Bilbo's abode.

"Oooh, yes that'd be fun! How about a prank? An elf getting pranked will definitely be talked about. But what prank should we do?" Pippin queried.

It was then that a toad decided to croak, drawing the attention of the troublesome duo. Impish smiles stretched across their faces as a light bulb, in the figurative sense, went off in their heads.

"I think I have an idea." The Brandybuck stated, eyes trained on the amphibian.

* * *

><p><strong>With Yáviën<strong>

She absolutely enjoyed spending time with Bilbo and Frodo on such a lovely summer day. It was especially pleasant in the Shire, so pleasant she decided to keep her feet free of soles. It felt spectacular to walk on the warmed soil that squished lightly underneath her toes.

But alas, the day was drawing to its close, and she needed to be back on the rode once more in her journey of content isolation. Too much dawdling made her antsy.

"Are you sure you have to go? You've only been here for the day! Can't you stay for at least a few more?" Frodo pleaded, young innocent eyes gazing up at her.

The lovely elleth smiled, dark chocolate strands sliding off her shoulders when she bent down to ruffle his head of sable curls. "I'm afraid I must. But I did have a wonderful time, Master Baggins. Laughing away such a beautiful day was quite satisfying and warmed my soul."

They were nearing the Shire at this point, their feet treading over long blades of soft emerald grass. Yáviën kicked her feet in order to actually see them from under the long skirt of her dress, which annoyed her to no end.

However, she wore it as a change in pace and to surprise her beloved hobbit friends. Bilbo certainly was, and Frodo had kindly complimented on her beauty.

Of course, he said that quite frequently whenever he saw her in something different, so it wasn't that much of a shocker.

Once they reached the steps, she passed her shoes that were sitting outside awaiting to be worn and gathered her things quickly, reappearing in front of her footwear only a few minutes later.

Little did she know that a few minutes was all that was needed for a certain pair of bright-haired halflings.

"All right, I'd best be off now. Frodo, make sure to care for Bilbo in my absence? I fear he may go senile when he reaches old age." Yáviën smiled coyly, her cerise lips curving upward.

Said hobbit chuckled as Bilbo appeared from down a hallway. "I heard that! I've not changed in the slightest to suggest such a thing!"

"You would be surprised, old friend." The she-elf winked, about to slip on her shoes until her bare feet met something squishy and absolutely _slimey_.

"Eeeek!" The elf screeched, jerking away from her shoes only to fall on her rump at the side of the doorway.

_Croak_.

A toad in each shoe hopped out and leapt away into the grass, just as fearful of the beautiful brunette as she apparently was of them. Attempting to retain a shred of dignity, she reached out to grab her shoes, then screamed and flung them away. On her hands was a thick coat of slime that had covered the exterior.

"Yávi? Are you alright?" Frodo questioned, touching her shoulder in alarm.

She tried getting her breathing back to normal after her horrid fright, chest heaving from her labored breaths. Her cheeks, fair and creamy, were flushed a bright red.

"I-I-I..." The elleth stuttered, frightened out of her wits by a couple of mere toads.

"Yáviën my dear, is something the matter?" Bilbo asked, seeming just as trouble by her flustered state.

"She screamed when she discovered there were toads in her shoes, and some sort of slime covering the outside." Frodo answered for the poor she-elf, his hand still on her shoulder in worry.

At this point, her entire face had turned bright cherry in mortification. Here she was, one of the most well-known rangers in Arda and she didn't notice the toads, and even more so, expressed her fear for them.

In all honesty, the brunette beauty very much disliked toads. They were bumpy and slimy and could hop into just about anywhere. Not to say she did not see their importance in life nor did she occasionally find them cute. But _this_...this was too unexpected. There had been no way for her to react properly. She hated the fact that she'd screamed like a little elfling.

Gradually her wide eyes of astonishment narrowed into a fierce glare. Her embarrassment had morphed into rage, and suddenly a sense to exact revenge on the culprit sparked inside her body.

"WHO DID THIS?!" She bellowed in absolute fury.

Rising to her full, towering form compared to the hobbits, she scanned the area for the suspects of this 'heinous' crime. And to her luck, she spotted two heads of vibrant red hair were seen leaving at a pace slightly faster than normal.

And they were snickering.

"I should've known it be the work of a certain Brandybuck and Took! Come here and make things easier for me to punish you as thoroughly as you deserve!" Yáviën cried, which only caused them to move faster.

A wry smirk grew on her visage, giving her the appearance of a slightly demented angelic being. Demented, however physically alluring, being the key word.

"Very well, I will hunt you like the silly prey you are. This will be most entertaining." She murmured, pursuing her prankers with the usual unearthly grace she carried.

"She forgot her shoes in the end," Bilbo sighed, picking up her knapsack and cloak. "And her other things. It looks like she'll be staying for at least 'till tomorrow. Seems you got your wish, nephew."

Frodo stared at the retreating back of the mysterious elf in question. "Why is she so easily angered?"

A knowing snort passed through Bilbo's lips. "You try being with a rowdy bunch of thirteen dwarves for nearly a year and see if you're still completely sane with your wits about you. Yávi just lets them slip from her head from time to time. Don't fret Frodo, she's still Yáviën. But I didn't know she was afraid of _toads_ of all things."

The two laughed about the odd phobia.

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting it either. I thought she'd be afraid of something bigger, like dragons." The curly-haired young hobbit stated.

The older halfling's expression softened, bright baby blue eyes growing thoughtful. "No, she isn't afraid of dragons and the like. Perhaps at first a long time ago, but she's always seen such big, scary things as a challenge. She's afraid of the little things that could do harm without her knowing it. Or the other way around."

Frodo hummed to himself, mulling it over a moment before heading back inside. Bilbo gazed at the path Yáviën had sprinted off on, a faint smile at his lips.

"Isn't that right, old friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaannnddd SCENE! I'm going to bed -_- Crap I did NOT mean to stay up this late. Well, you guys know what to do: Review, favorite and follow! Any and all reviews are welcome (except anything seeming like a flame). Hope you enjoyed the oneshot!**


End file.
